Lead is used for diverse purposes such as storage batteries, radiation shielding, solder and fusible alloys and chemical reaction equipment (e.g., piping, tank linings, etc.). In many of these uses, the deposition of lead oxide and the need for removing the same is often problematic. For example, the deposition of lead oxide can adversely affect the electrical properties of semiconductor devices using lead solder. Another example is that the efficiency of lead-based batteries is reduced by the buildup of lead oxide. In piping, lead oxide can prevent cladding or laminating of lead surfaces with paints, coatings, polymeric binders and the like.
There have been various proposed methods of removing lead oxide from different surfaces. One technique is to spray water or to use an abrasive (e.g., sand) to physically remove the lead oxide from the surface. Another technique is to contact the article having the lead oxide deposited thereon with a strong acid such as a carboxylic or hydroxycarboxylic acid or fluoroboric acid to remove the lead oxide by dissolving it into solution. These techniques often require high temperatures and can adversely affect the surface from which the lead oxide is removed.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a technique of removing lead oxides from a variety of surfaces which does so at room temperature, without using strong acids and without adversely affecting the surface being treated.